Monochrome Dream
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: "You're worried. Perhaps scared even. The dreams that are supposed to numb your senses in a good way are backfiring on you. But fear not, little one, for I am here to take them away. Of course, nothing in the world is free"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dead of night when the moon was hiding, a figure sat comfortably on the edge of Tokyo's tallest building, seemingly observing the view that was Tokyo city, absorbing every information that can be gathered by just seeing. The figure sat cross-legged, his supposedly blank face failed to hide the excitement present in his eyes, a smirk found its way on his lips. He let out a chuckle, one that could be described as menacing. Someone had pleaded for help. His sensitive ears picking up such faint whimpers, but they were desperate nonetheless. The figure stood up and with a snap of his fingers, a felt hat now adorned his head and a white cane was twirled by his right hand. The smirk never left his face as he let his mind drown in the whimpers of his soon to be client.

"It is time to get to work"

The figure said, his red eyes twinkling with delight at the thought of working again. Their kind is not one to complain about work after all. In fact, they even look forward to it. Because as a 'baku', their work is always rewarding. With a final look at the bustling city, he tapped his cane once on the floor and then he disappeared without a trace.

A sound of something breaking accompanied by a scream resounded in a room. Looking inside, one could see an empty bed with the sheets heavily messed up, a broken glass of water splayed on the floor staining the hardwood floor. But upon closer inspection, the bed wasn't so empty at all. In the bed sat a boy, no older than 16. His baby blue hair damped with sweat, usually blank eyes filled with fear and mouth agape as the boy took in sharp breaths. His hands shakily reached his chest and clutched his shirt to where his heart is.

He again had a lucid nightmare, where one can seemingly take control of the dream but can't. He had dreamt about his family, his parents to be exact. His horrid life experiences replaying themselves in the exact same manner as what he experienced, it's frightening, the way it is so vividly portrayed in his head and the way how it felt so real.

"The same dream".

Kuroko whispered, his breathing slightly evened out and his eyes hold less fear than when he suddenly woke up. How many times has this happened? Once? Twice? His dreams of replaying the past was something long gone since three years ago. So why are they coming back? Has therapy failed? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe medicine could only do so much that the nightmares are only buried deep down inside him and did not really disappear, much for his dismay. Leaning his head on his bed's headboard, he let out a sigh. He's already calm now and deemed that it is only a coincidence that that dream appeared again. Although not as frequent as before, they were still frightening. He could feel his skin crawl and his breath hitch as images flashed his head. Shaking his head, he reached out to the dresser beside his bed only to realize that he had once again knocked the glass of water to the floor. He suppressed a sigh as he reached for the bottle of medicine and took two pills dry. Kuroko coughed lightly at the lack of water but he never bothered to get even one glass. Putting the bottle of medicine into place, he looked down to the broken glass, staring as if it would be cleaned if he would stare at it long enough. Kuroko ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I'll just clean it up tomorrow, I supposed"

Letting out a deep breath from his mouth, he once again fixed himself and lay down on his bed, closed his eyes and let the medicine do wonders for his sleep. They always helped the nightmare prone boy whenever it comes to the point where he can no longer sleep.

Once his breathing evened out with constant frowns showing here and there, a new presence can be sensed in the room. The curtains moved wildly as the window slammed open. This ruckus though, did not bother the sleeping teen. The seemingly strong 'wind' stopped and now standing inside Kuroko's room, was a stranger. A sly smile played on the stranger's lips, his eyes staring at the sleeping figure on the bed. He tapped his cane once and then the hat and cane disappeared into thin air. The stranger's face can now be seen. Fiery red hair that swayed with the wind, mischievous red eyes glinted in the night, and porcelain white skin that remained unblemished in all of the years that he is living. His features screams perfection if one would look at him, although one would also wonder how had he gotten pointed ears that is unnatural for a human to have. Staring intently at the obvious lump on the bed, he let out a low chuckle,

"Such vivid dreams"

Was all the stranger said as he moved closer to the bed, the smile never ceasing. He took a better look at Kuroko. From his disheveled hair to his refined cheekbones, to his tightly closed lips to his slightly too thin arm that was over the covers. The stranger's smile only grew wider as Kuroko flinched and showed a pained face momentarily before calmness returned to his features again. No doubt, he would love his job even more if this boy would be the one he is giving his service to. The vividness of Kuroko's dreams only made him want to do his service right then and there. But alas, patience is the key. He will offer up his service once Kuroko knew there was someone willing to 'help'.

With a shake of his head, the figure stood back and floated in midair, looking at Kuroko once more before fleeing the room not minding to close the window for it will serve as his remembrance to his precious client.

His hunger could wait. No. His hunger should wait. After all, he was really not that hungry. But if course, he would never decline a delicious meal if it is presented right before him. It was a while ago since he had his fill, but all those years of waiting are worth it if his current client holds the most delicious of meals.

A/N **Hi guys! Been a while. Well this is my first fanfictiction in the KuroBasu series. I hope you guys like it. Of course, whoever gets the inspiration for this gets a virtual cookie from me!~ please Rate and Review!~ tell me your thoughts about it! And if you want me to continue!~ any review is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the continuation of the night when the moon decides to hide, unnatural winds are erratically blowing, making the trees of Okuchichibu Forest sway wildly, leaves rustling in a barbaric way on their respective branches, the almost withered ones not taking the strength of the wind and just decides to let go and let the wind take them wherever.

The night was calm and soothing, with the exception of the furious blowing of the wind which is seemingly caused by one of those who decides to spend the night in a clearing inside the forest. Two of the three night dwellers looked restless. Of course, who wouldn't be when your Superior asked for you, asking for reports about your duties as his subordinates?

The one whose prominent color is green bit his lips and gripped the porcelain frog figure in his left hand tightly, the lucky item of the day . He did not say anything and he looks like the most collected out of the three of them but the dangerous wind whipping around him tells otherwise. His green hair, despite the unforgiving wind around him, stayed in place, his equally green eyes stared through his spectacles and into the vast forest. He is becoming impatient. It is evident at how his pointed ears twitch at the slightest of sounds, hoping to hear the indications of an incoming presence. Their last companion is not here yet, and they only have five more minutes to assemble before the Superior talks to them. Their fellow _baku_ is not one to arrive late or near late so it's worrisome.

"Damn it, Where is that bastard!?"

A companion of the green haired said. His gruff voice obviously had the tone of irritation, the same emotion the owner of the voice has inside him. This one's wind is even more dangerous than the green haired. His clothes swaying wildly at the harsh wind, which also causes rough marks on the tree that he is currently sitting on. Blue furious eyebrows furrowed, almost meeting each other in the middle, navy blue eyes spelled out annoyance. Dark hand reached put to run along dark blue tresses out of vexation while he lets out a groan of frustration. He wants to get this meeting over with, especially now that he had already picked a client. The winds that he is making are becoming more ferocious as every second pass.

"Mine-chin will be punished if Aka-chin hears you, you know?"

The third _yokai _said. Unlike the other two his surrounding wind is calm, almost lazy even. The giant purple _yokai _had droopy purple eyes as he stared at the blue haired _baku. _He nibbled his sugar cane slowly, savoring the sweet taste of the grass. The blue _baku _sneered and turned his way to the purple _yokai_,

"I know, I know. And what the heck are you doing here, a _daidarabotchi_?"

Aomine looked at the aforementioned _daidarabotchi_ sternly, in which the other one returned with drop down eyes as if provoking the accused _baku. _The _daidarabotchi _violently bite down on his sugar cane and reverted his gaze from Aomine and instead looked back at the forest.

"Superior-chin asked me to babysit you guys",

_munch._

"Superior-chin knows that you'll be trouble, Mine-chin"

Murasakibara said, the _daidarabotchi _in return received a sharp glare from Aomine,

"HEY!"

"There is no point in arguing with Murasakibara if the Superior himself sent him to look after you, Aomine,"

Midorima said, not minding to look at the tension the other two are forming, he is busy sensing their other comrade to mind other _yokais_' childish acts. Aomine turned his attention to his fellow _baku_, looking at him like he grew another head.

"Oi, aren't you supposed to be siding with me?"

Aomine said, eyes squinting at the green head who only huffed at his fellow _baku_'s antics. He had dealt with children from the past, but his fellowmen are sometimes worse than children. He never bothered to answer Aomine back for he sensed the presence that is supposed to be with them hours ago, his wild wind ceasing to quiet whispers as the sensed presence nearing them. The other two also turned their attention to where they felt the familiar presence. Aomine did not bother to even lessen the wind he is causing around him, knowing full well that their almost late member will notice the irritation he is currently feeling.

"Aka-chin's here~"

True to Murasakibara's words, a gentle breeze made it's way to them, carrying along some leaves that danced gracefully along with it. They heard a cane tap once on the ground and the gentle wind died down. Once the breeze stilled, in its place stood the red haired _baku, _complete with his felt hat and cane, his head bowed low, further hiding his face from the others. He raised his hand in the air and a snap resounded at the clearing. That command made the felt hat and cane disappear. He raised his head to meet the others, a smirk evident on his face, but it soon fell as he felt the wild grazing breeze his fellow _baku _is emitting, no doubt that the other feels agitated with him. He did not bother to even look at the blue _baku,_ who now is no longer on the abused tree branch he was once sitting on and instead had his feet on the ground.

"Daiki, control your wind,"

Aomine instantly felt a chill ran down his spine at the commanding tone his 'leader' used. His wind faltered a little bit, his arrogant attitude is instantly replaced by fear. He lessened the intensity of the wind but he didn't bother to completely calm it down. He looked at the red head, observing him. Before he even took notice of Aomine's wind, Akashi was **smiling**, and when he is smiling, all hell breaks loose. Questions and assumptions found their way inside the blue head's mind, there seems to be something wrong with Akashi. He was almost late and when he arrived he had a smirk on his face. Just what the hell happened to little demon incarnate for him to be this happy? For fear that he might not live for another day and for the love he has for his job, he didn't bother voicing out those assumptions of his and he finally let his wind stay put.

Satisfied with the way how his teammate settled his wind down, he turned his look to the purple _daidarabotchi, _bowing down slightly to acknowledge the presence of an ancient _yokai, _in which the other returned with a lazy wave of his hand as he continued on munching on his sugar cane.

"Did something happen for you to arrive at this time?"

Midorima, not wasting any time in knowing the answers, asked. Aomine tensed and Murasakibara stopped nibbling for a second at the bold question the green haired _baku _directed at the red head. Akashi looked his way and raised a fine eyebrow. His left eye glowed dangerously at the question and before they know it, once ruby red eye became brilliant gold. The sudden eye transformation startled the other three. After all, gold eye means that the red head is plotting and plotting means evil.

With the smile never ceasing, Akashi let out a small chuckle which is very unlike him. He turned to face Midorima and shakes his head.

"I never knew you could be so demanding, Shintaro"

Midorima, once realizing his actions, felt a lump in his throat. He let curiosity took over the best of him and now he's sure that he is in grave danger. He clutched his lucky item even further, hoping that it would somehow reverse the consequences that he would be expecting. Bracing himself, he swallowed the lump that he felt and looked directly into Akashi's eyes. The red head however only let out a chuckle, surprising not just only the two other _bakus _but also their guardian _daidarabotchi_.

"There is no need to feel so tense. I only found myself an interesting client"

Was all Akashi said as his golden eye returned to its original ruby red color. Relief washed over them but they did not dare show it to the red head. Midorima was the first one to get out of trance. He nodded his head but he did not break eye contact with Akashi. The other two also resumed at whatever they are doing for the mean time, now they are just waiting for the reason of their gathering at the clearing. Comfortable silence can be observed from the group, with constant sounds of sugar cane being bitten and being nibbled on. And wind energies being played upon.

"Ah, now that everybody is here, I guess it is alright now to start?"

A voice that sounds wiser and older than any other voice they possess, suddenly said. Turning their attention at the source of the voice, what they saw is a ball of light, floating just in front of them. Akashi turned his way to the ball, facing it completely. He gave a court bow, acknowledging the new presence that appeared. Midorima gave the same greeting once he got out of reverie. Aomine just gave a nod in recognition and Murasakibara raised his hand and waved lazily, they all know who the owner of the voice is. Their Superior.

The ball of light seemed to be happy with the greetings for it bounced in the air slightly and the light it emits became a little bit brighter.

"As far as I know, all of you now have a client? But before you answer that, I want to thank Atsushi for doing a good job in babysitting Daiki when I was still away"

The voice said, the tone quite joyful. Midorima and Akashi nodded as their answer on the first question while Aomine was taken aback at the comment their Superior said about him being taken care of by Murasakibara, the giant barely took care of him, let alone look at him, the giant only_ glared_ at him. The Superior did not even bothered hiding the fact that he had sent Murasakibara to look out for _him _solely.

"It's no problem Superior-chin~ But remember our promise"

The _daidarabotchi _said as he now nibbles a new sugar cane. A sigh came out of the ball of light and it bounced slightly as if it is nodding, like what the user is doing.

"Yes, yes, Atsushi. I will make sugar cane grass grow close to your home in the mountains."

Murasakibara, upon hearing the response, let out a contented sound and continued to chomp off little pieces of sugar cane.

"Anyways, reports?"

Nothing more is needed to be said for they know how their Superior's mind work. Gathering up the courage, Aomine stepped up first and cleared his throat, looking straight at the ball of light.

"My client suffers from recurrent nightmares that often is about his job as a model. My client's name is Kise Ryouta and lemme tell you, he's a total sissy,"

Aomine stepped back once he's finished on reporting about his new client, not minding the questioning looks he received from his companions at how he described his client. The next one to step up was Midorima. He pushed his glasses up and and held onto his lucky item tightly as if it will serve as reassurance that he will be able to deliver his report perfectly. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"My client is suffering from repetitive nightmares, where he would always see the same events that happened in his life. My client's name is Takao Kazunari. No more further descriptions to be announced,"

Midorima looked proud of his report as he had a small unnoticeable smile on his lips. He stepped back and let the last _baku _give out his report. Midorima was not curious, no! That's why he stood closer to Akashi than usual. He just wants to know whether the Akashi that is with them is really the Akashi that he knows throughout the years, for the Akashi that he knows never gets this happy.

Akashi nodded to himself once, sure on what he is going to say to his Superior as his report. He stepped forward, his expressionless face showing the obvious bit of joy that he is currently feeling.

"My client is rather a special case,"

Akashi began, his eyes glinting with excitement and the corner or his lips ever so slightly raised up. The rest of them became curious. How is Akashi's client a special case like how he claims them to be?

Aomine leaned in closer to listen to the red _baku_'s report. Midorima too, who subtly moved forward and had his eyebrow raised. Even Murasakibara, who has no interest in other stuff rather than weighing mountains, making lakes and sugar canes, stopped on nibbling the grass treat momentarily to actually listen to Akshi's report.

"He suffers from vivid lucid nightmares, mostly about his childhood and his family. Apparently he underwent therapy to take away the nightmares three years ago. He has been prescribed of a medicine to soothe his senses while he sleeps, but on the face of it, it seems that the medicine could only do so much to temporarily numb his senses. He also seems to have a drastic childhood memory, one that is engraved in his memories. My client also has a very weak presence. I even might've missed him if it weren't for his pleas for help."

Akashi continued, his face full of certainty for what he said. The other two had their eyes convey shock. Lucid nightmares were not that rare, but they are uncommon and of course the most delicious of meals for a _baku _like them. The thought of having a lucid dreamer as Aomine's client makes his mouth water while Midorima contemplates on whether he should stick with his chosen client or try even harder to find a lucid dreamer, but he already gave out their respective reports. How unfortunate of them.

The ball of light looked frozen in place as it absorbs in the information the red headed _baku _gave him. But then it suddenly glowed a blinding light, brightening up the whole clearing and it made up the lack of moonlight they were previously experiencing. The other three covered their eyes at the blinding light, but Akashi did not mind and continued on looking at the light source, unblinking. The lights died down after a few moments but the ball looks relatively brighter than when it first appeared. They heard merry laughter before the voice speak again.

"You are lucky, to have found a lucid dreamer,"

The voice said. The tone full of pride and appreciation, and is secretly looking forward to the events of the next full moon.

"The name of your client?"

The voice finally asked. Akashi's slight curling up of the lips now turned into a full smile, he had made his Superior proud once again, for catching such a treat. The _'Paradise' _would surely rejoice at their future addition to the collection. With the smile not withdrawing from his face and with once red, now heterochromatic, eyes glinted with devious delight, Akashi said the name that he'll surely enjoy on repeating,

"Kuroko Tetsuya".

A/N **So guys here it is! This is what happened after Akashi's encounter with our nightmare prone Kuroko. I hope that I didn't disappoint you guys with this. R&R~~ **

*** Thank you to YumiiAkashi, EclipseKuran, InsanityOwl, mirror-bluemoon, Clavemien Nigram Rosa, and of course Anon-san who were my first ever reviewers for this story.* Thank you for your support!~ Thank you to those who favorited this thing even though it was just the first chapter and thank you to those who followed and is looking forward to more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning came and the first rays of sunshine shone brightly inside a poorly lit room, illuminating it and making out the obvious lump on the bed inside. The figure twists and turns on the bed, doing all he can to block the sunlight. Kuroko sat up from his bed, his hair heavily disheveled despite being behaved in his sleep. He pondered for a moment. He took his pills, even two of them, but it didn't totally took the nightmares away. They just helped in lessening the intensity of the dreams. Usually it would soothe even his lesser nightmares but now, the dreams are still there. The hints of those greater nightmares are still evident in his lesser dreams. But there is no use pondering it now, morning is the time to live in reality and leave the dreams be. Kuroko sighed and got out of bed. He ran a pale hand through his hair. He stared at the door absentmindedly, remembering the things that he needs to do for the day.

First, he must clean the broken glass of water on the floor. Looking at it, he noticed the dry water stains it left. Deciding to finally clean the mess, he decides heads out to get cleaning materials. But before he can get out of the room, he noticed the flowing curtains and the windows wide open. He stared at it, dumbfounded at how it actually happened.

Didn't he closed the window before going to bed? Then how come it is open the morning after? Strong winds could not possibly do that since it is locked but it doesn't looked like the window has been forced open, though he did notice a strange new presence last night, but he just brushed it off. If it were a thief, there was something bound missing, but there was none. He blinked a few times trying to formulate something in his head that would be the cause of the open window, but it was fruitless. He finally gave up since he's starting to get a headache and just once again closed the window, deciding to double check if the locks were in place. Nodding to himself, he turned away from the window and to his wall clock.

His eyes went wide. He spent 30 minutes just from reminiscing last night's nightmares and closing the window. He rushed to where the broken glass were and hurriedly picked up the shards resulting in him cutting his hand.

Kuroko winced in pain but continued nevertheless. He sighed and closed his eyes,

_'Why do I seem to be more unfortunate than before...?' _

Suppressing a sigh, he grabbed the shards and threw them in his room's trashcan. Well, so much for a _'Good Morning'_

Kagami Taiga was waiting for his friend. They were supposed to walk together to school, but it seems like a walk would make them late. Glancing at his wrist watch, he made a sound, their class is about to start in 30 minutes and Kuroko was still not with him. How long is he going to make the red head wait anyways? Kagami was so engrossed in looking at his watch that he failed to notice the new presence just behind him.

"Damn it Kuroko, where the hell are you?"

Kagami was within Kuroko's earshot when Kagami said those words. Deciding to play phantom, Kuroko became the quiet prankster he was also known as. With Kuroko tapping Kagami's shoulder, he spoke,

"I've always been here, Kagami-kun"

Kagami jumped and looked behind him, Kuroko has his usual poker face on and it irritated Kagami more.

"No you're not, and stop doing that!"

Kuroko tilted his head in an innocent way as if saying 'What are you talking about?'. At this, Kagami's veins popped as a frown made it's way on his face.

"Doing what Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko asked oh so innocently. Kagami resisted the urge to just punch his friend and teach him a lesson.

"Stop with the phantom play thing! And you were lying when you said you were here all along! You ran all the way here didn't you!?"

Kagami partially screamed and partially scolded. Still, Kuroko decided to play the innocent part and let his mouth form an 'o', as if he only just realized something recently. Kagami made up his mind and gave up. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"If you're not going to hurry up Kagami-kun, then we will be late"

Kuroko said, as he walked on ahead of Kagami who was still trying to calm his nerves down. Upon hearing the words Kuroko let out, Kagami's mouth was wide open, his eyes staring at Kuroko's retreating back as he displayed the look of disbelief. Pointing an accusing finger at Kuroko's direction, Kagami shouted,

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"Well, look who decided to finally show up"

Their teacher announced as the door slid open, revealing a worn out Taiga and a heaving Tetsuya behind him. They made it to school 15 minutes after the bell rang. They made a dash for it, since they knew their professor is one nut-job of a teacher, but they still were not fast enough. Kagami bowed and apologized while Kuroko just stands there, knowing full well of what will happen next.

"Apologizing will not change anything Mr. Kagami."

The teacher said, facing his way to Kagami who tensed up. With his head low, Kagami once again apologized in which their teacher gave an exasperated sigh as a response. Turning his way to the still bowing Kagami, the teacher nodded to himself before saying,

"I will meet you after class. Go on to your seat now"

Kagami bowed down once more and proceeded to his seat, Kuroko hot on his heels. It was when Kagami was seated until he realized something; Why was he the only one getting a punishment? Kagami slowly looked behind him, Kuroko was casually looking at the textbook, but that subtle smug look on his face was not went unseen by Kagami who only grimaced more. Taiga opened his textbook and decides to just read whatever lesson they're having, but not before murmuring something which didn't go unheard by Kuroko,

"Damn it Kuroko."

Kuroko just smiled. An accomplished look on his face. Well at least there was something interesting that happened today besides earlier's mystery. Kuroko'll get by, he guessed.

Time was apparently fast. The last bell already rang. Signaling the end of classes. But Kuroko still had his basketball practice. But with even the practice on his mind, he was bothered by the fact that it will be nighttime soon, and that means he have to face the nightmares again in his sleep. Kuroko stopped on his tracks as he remembered last night's events. The vividness of the dreams and how it felt real. Although he's quite used to it, he does not want to experience it again.

Kuroko heaved out a long sigh. He brought both his hands up to his face and slapped himself gently, getting himself out of trance. He needed to focus, practice is important. The games are soon approaching. Kuroko was supposed to dash to the gym for not for the hand who caught his arm, holding him back. Tetsuya looked behind him, Kagami was there, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"So you were slow with walking. Come on! Don't want to be late now do we?"

Kagami asked, letting go of Kuroko's arm. Has Kuroko been spacing out that long? For all he knows, Kagami was supposed to have a 'talk' with their teacher. There are only two possibilities that Kagami caught up to him; either he was spacing out for too long or their teacher just gave Kagami a few words, which was unlikely.

Nodding once, Kuroko walked again, this time alongside Kagami, who despite having the 'talk' looked happy.

"May I know why you are smiling like that Kagami-kun?"

Kagami turned to look at Kuroko, his smile never ceasing.

"Well aren't you excited for practice? Because I am!"

Kagami exclaimed, his walking pace just sped up for a little bit.

Ah of course, Kagami was excited for practice. This made Kuroko chuckle. Earning an embarrassed look from Kagami.

"O-oi! Why are you laughing!?"

Kagami was furious. Seriously, what is there to laugh at anyways? Kuroko shook his head and kept on walking. Thankful for his friend that his mind was once again devoid of the thoughts of the dreams he was surely going to face later in the evening.

Practice went on smoothly. He was able to make his passes and he was able to polish his Vanishing Drive and Phantom Shot. His team was making progress like wildfire spreading out on a grassland. He said goodbye to his teammates and directly went home. It was getting late and even though he does not want to face the night, he just want to rest his sore muscles.

A few more walks and he was once again facing the dreaded door to his home. It's not like he does not like his home, it's just the memories that are connected with it. He opened the door and said in a low voice,

"I'm home"

The usual silence being the reply. The house looked dead, for only one person was living in it. If it weren't for his relatives who actually remembers him, the occupant would be dead too.

Kuroko wasted no time and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Warm water engulfed him and he let out a satisfied sigh. Time of sleep is nearing, he should take the pills beforehand. Once Kuroko was done and dressed, he went to his room and once again took two pills dry. He coughed lightly but he managed.

Pleasant but quite chilly night air brushed his skin. Kuroko looked at his window. It was open again. Kuroko was puzzled and he panicked. He quickly searched to his drawers and cabinet. Nothing was out of place and nothing was missing but, how was the window open? Again it didn't looked like it was forced open and he made sure earlier that it was locked tightly, so how?

Kuroko moved closer to the window, at the same time, the wind blew harsher but it is still cooling to the skin. Kuroko stayed by the window for a while taking in the view from his window. The sky was full of stars, but the moon was only a thin curved line in the night sky.

Kuroko felt like he was being watched. He looked at the sight with intense focus. He was sure that he was being watched but he does not know where the gaze came from. Could it be from the one who managed to open his window?

Taking one last look before giving up, he closed the window and prepared himself for bed. He settled on top of his bed as he stared at the ceiling. His train of thoughts coming back to the topic of his dreams. He tried closing his eyes, tried going to sleep, tried ignoring the threatening dreams that conquered his mind. The dreams will surely come, but he was prepared. Two pills were enough for a good night's rest.

Right?

A/N Hi guys I'm back from the dead!~~~ oh and a few notes (which I'm sorry for not mentioning these beforehand)

This is inspired by Kagamine Len's song Yumekui ShiroKuro Baku or Dream Eating Monochrome Baku

Baku- a spirit who feeds on dreams

Daidarabotchi- a spirit who is gigantic and once tried to measure which mountain was heavier the Mt. Fuji or Mt. Tsukuba and his footprints made the lakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Tetsuya,"_

**Mother. What it is mother? Is there something wrong? Why are you crying? **

"HEY GET OUT OF THERE AND PAY!"

A loud banging can be heard from outside the door, the poor device will soon be broken if the assault to it will continue. His mother is crying, his father keeping strong and is standing in front of them as if ready for battle. While he; Kuroko is scared. He wants to know why but he's scared to know the answer. He doesn't want to know the answer. His mother is restlessly patting his head and hugging him tightly. Tears were streaming down both their faces, for his mother is scared and the reason he doesn't know, and he is becoming more worried as the tears shed out by his mother increases. His father, who seems to be tired of hiding from whoever was assaulting their home's door, turned to mother and son. He approached Kuroko and caressed his face. His expression softening with the uneasiness on his child's face lessened. He gave a warm smile to Kuroko and he then gave a knowing look at his wife, who has the same look and resolution seemed to be both in their faces. Kuroko's father turned to him again and said in a soft tone,

_"Be a good boy while we're gone"_

**Father? Why? Where are you and mother going? Are you going to leave me alone? Please no.**

Kuroko could not understand, his mother is crying because they are going to leave him? Or does it have something to do with those men banging their fists on their doors?

"OI YOU DAMN DEBT HOLDERS!"

A gunshot was heard. And it happened all too fast.

Their door was easily kicked open now that it has been broken, his mother was stripped away from him, her grasp desperately trying to hold on to him, his father was trying hard to stop the other man from triggering the gun once again and Kuroko could not believe all of it.

**Why?**

_"Tetsuya, run!"_

**Mother, please do not bother, I want to go with you.**

_"Tetsuya! Listen to mother and run!"_

**But father, I understand now and I don't want to leave you. **

"HEY KID! YOU BETTER NOT RUN OR ELSE YOU HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR PRECIOUS MAMA!"

**Don't worry mister, I am not going to run.**

_"Tetsuya!"_

_"TETSUYA! GO ON AND RUN!"_

**... I have to run. I have to obey mother and father. Father is using his command voice, so I must... Run**

Little Tetsuya ran as fast as he could and he never dared look back. Not even when his parents called out to him to run faster, not even when he heard his mother scream in sync with the harsh treatment of the man handling her, not even when his father's desperate cries rang inside the interior of the woods and not even when he once again heard a gunshot and then silence surfaced. He just ran, Kuroko ran and ran as fast as he could until his little legs were ready to give up and just stop.

Kuroko decides to rest his legs first and leaned on a tree trunk. There are downsides too when you decide to live in tranquil and away from society. It was far away from the city to be able to get help. He knows his parents were poor and are buried deep with debts but they were the best parents he could ever ask for. Maybe if it weren't for him then the loads on their backs will be lessened, little Kuroko let his back slide down the tree trunk, further resting his legs from all the running. He looked up at the sky and wondered if it is really the best thing that he did. Before he realized it, huge droplets of rain are pelting on his face. Kuroko ignored it though, further thinking through his actions while blankly staring at the sky. Tetsuya closed his eyes. He could not hear his mother or father anymore, even those men quieted down. Or so he thought.

In the middle of the harsh rain, Kuroko felt the need to move, the desire to get out and get for help but the fatigue is already catching up to him. He feels like he could not move anymore, not even open his eyes and maybe, just a little, breathing became a hard task. He looked around, and once he deemed it is safe enough to let his guard down, he eagerly closed his eyes, wanting to have a short rest. That was not easily granted.

Footsteps neared little Kuroko, though the rain made it hard for Kuroko to hear them approaching him. And when he did it was already too late. A bloodied axe is headed his way.

"YOUR PARENTS' LIVES WERE NOT ENOUGH PAYMENT"

Kuroko could not do anything, he even barely made a futile attempt to block the upcoming hit. It's the end. He thought. It's the en-

"STOP!"

Kuroko woke up with a jolt, it was the middle of the night and his nightmare attacked again. He breathe in deep and sharp breaths. His whole body was drenched in sweat. His face showed the obvious signs of fear, his eyes were wide and is shaking just like the rest of his body, his hair messy and damped with sweat. Kuroko cupped his face in an attempt to calm down and held himself in a fatal sitting position.

_'Why won't it stop?'_

"Because simple medications won't work on those type of dreams,"

Kuroko snapped his head up and looked at the closed window. The panes suddenly bursts open, the hinges making an unpleasant creaking sound and the winds made the curtains flew erratically, and the cause of all of this, was a person. Wait. Is he even a person? His silhouette looks like one, but then again, he's floating in mid-air.

The figure conveniently landed inside Kuroko's room, a smirk can be seen from his face, despite having his hat cover three fourths of his entire face. Kuroko was just confused for a moment but when the stranger raised his head to seemingly greet Kuroko, he felt a sudden pang of nervousness and uneasiness. Those red orbs seems to be staring right into his soul. The stranger was in a darker part of his room, but those eyes were just... Boring holes into him. He can see the stranger's smile, he can feel his smile. It makes him feel invaded, made him feel like he was being stripped naked right then and there.

The stranger moved closer to Kuroko, just besides his bed. Sapphire and ruby eyes met, both trying to understand the other, though one was faster than the other. They stayed like that for a moment, just observing the other through their eyes, until the stranger took ahold of his hat and bowed down in front of Kuroko, just like a gentleman would do, to which the other became surprised with. The stranger was pleased with Kuroko's reaction as seen on his face, for his smirk just grew wider, but Kuroko could not see that.

"It is a pleasure finally meeting you, Kuroko Tetsuya"

This made Kuroko feel a chill ran down his spine. The way how he said his name made him think that whoever this person was, he is anything but good. How the hell has this person knew his name? He knows no one with that kind of silhouette, but then again he knows who Kuroko is. And now that he has a better look at the stranger's head, he noticed the 'person's' ears. He was not bothered by it though, nor was he bothered that a stranger just broke into his room. He was more bothered by what the stranger said.

Akashi raised his head to once again meet Kuroko's eyes. The astonished look on Kuroko made Akashi feel satisfied. Kuroko stared for a moment, the moon seemed to be bigger and brighter this time because he can clearly see the stranger despite having the moon as his only source of light.

"What are you and what do you want for me?"

Kuroko said in a monotonous voice. Akashi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Not only that this creature has unique type of dreams, he also has a unique personality set, Akashi thought.

"Skipping the formalities now, are we?"

Kuroko blinked. This person just answered him with another question. He was slightly irritated by this but he dare not let it surface in his features.

"I just don't see the need to"

Was Kuroko's simple answer, to which Akashi could not help but just laugh on the inside.. Kuroko continued on staring at the stranger, trying to make him answer his questions with his eyes. Kuroko's not the verbal type of person, he's more on the expressive side of things. Akashi sighed and let himself plop down on the bed in which Kuroko did not took too nicely.

"Since formalities are aside, let me get straight to the point. I am a being of the night, who helps troubled humans with troubled dreams. I can make bad dreams disappear and give you any dream that you desire."

Kuroko could not see the point of this. Has his nightmares evolve into an illusion now? He didn't think that his nightmares would personify themselves as this weird being inside his room. Kuroko sighed, he needs to wake up. He needs to feel the real world, not some made up sanctuary in his mind that would let him get away with the nightmares for a little while. Just when Kuroko was about to pinch his arm, a hand stopped him from doing so. The hand felt warm and real. Kuroko looked at Akashi and he saw a disapproving look from the other.

"I am not a figment of your imagination Tetsuya, nor am I the personifications of your nightmares because I am far from that, haven't you listened to my introduction? I make nightmares go away."

Kuroko blinked and nodded, to which Akashi responded by letting go of Kuroko's arm. Akashi cleared his throat as he positioned himself at the edge of Kuroko's bed.

"Well then. I am here because I heard your cries of desperation. It is hard to have all those nightmares and I want to help you erase those-"

"Give me your name first"

Kuroko interrupted. Akashi looked disapprovingly at him for cutting him off. However, he could not be miffed out now. This is a big catch, it would be a huge waste if it would escape.

"I thought formalities were-"

"Name."

Kuroko was persistent. Well, how can he even trust this creature if he could not even give Kuroko his name.

"I am Akashi Seijuuro, a creature who have heard your cries for help and I am here to heed your wish, for those nightmares to finally be able to go away. Permanently."

"I only asked for your name though. Can I call you Akashi-kun then?"

Akashi was somewhat taken aback. None of his clients really called him by his name, let alone want to know his name. Kuroko was first. Or was he? Akashi couldn't really recall but he somewhat felt this scenario and face familiar, though he could not get ahold of it. Akashi shook of this sense of familiarity to Kuroko to the back of his mind and nodded at Kuroko's request.

"Yes you may, Tetsuya"

Kuroko looked at him vacuously, his eyes accusing Akashi of something Kuroko would consider a crime,

"I did not give you permission to call me by that Akashi-kun"

Akashi stared back at Kuroko for how sensitive the boy can be. He was starting to get full of Kuroko, Akashi thought of leaving him be but then again that would mean refusing a job and he would do anything just to get a job. Akashi once again felt the strange sensation of familiarity towards Kuroko. His actions seriously reminded Akashi of something or more like someone before, he just could place his finger on it.

"Well then _Kuroko-san_, can I call you Tetsuya from now on?"

Sarcasm was overflowing from Akashi's mouth but Kuroko seemed unaffected, either he does not know sarcasm or just ignored the fact that that was sarcasm. Kuroko kept his void expression on while slowly nodding at Akashi

"Yes you may, Akashi-kun"

Was Kuroko's simple reply. Akashi became silent and stared at Kuroko. Who knew this one would be somewhat hard to manage? Akashi tried counting from one to ten in his head in order to subside the bubbling irritation inside him.

"So you said that you can make my nightmares go away, right? Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko suddenly spoke up, waking Akashi up from his train of thoughts. By hearing this, Akashi nodded and stood up. He started making observations of Kuroko's room and the latter is not taking his eyes off of him, in case Akashi would do something to his room. Living alone has its perks but that would mean that it's up to you to fix and do things on your own.

"Yes, I can do that. If you want me to,"

It was as simple as that, but it holds a lot of unanswered questions, like, what's the catch?

Akashi was scanning through one of Kuroko's books while waiting for the other to answer an obvious question.

_'Do you want your nightmares to go away?'_

The question rang inside Kuroko's head. He's thinking it deeply and thoughtfully. True, that he wants those nightmares to leave him be but then again, this creature just came out of thin air and now he's talking about how he can make those dreams disappear. He wants peaceful nights and fulfilling sleeps but then he doesn't want to trust someone whom he barely even know.

"It is not my loss you know? Though if you accepted, it's not just you who'll benefit. The others will also stop worrying for your wellbeing that much if they noticed that you are doing well."

_And that I can have a hearty meal afterwards. _Was the unspoken half of Akashi's sentence. He'll be taking the risk and ask a question if Kuroko'll agree or not. But Akashi knows that Kuroko will pick the former than the latter. After all, who wouldn't want a good night's rest after a long day?

"... You can also replace dreams according to my wants, right?"

Kuroko asked unsure of what to actually tell the creature invading his room. Akashi nodded not minding to look at Kuroko for he is busy skimming through a book he deemed interesting.

Kuroko thought long and hard. He hung his head low as he became silent, the flipping of pages and their steady breathing are the only sounds that can be heard. It is like that for quite a while until Akashi closed the book shut and turned to have a look at Kuroko.

"So? Your answer, Tetsuya?"

It's a simple yes or no, but it could also mean life and death for Kuroko. He is not bothered by strangers, just as long as they don't have anything to do with him. Kuroko took a deep breath and shot his head up. His expression is still the same but his eyes just hold the slightest bit of hope and excitement which amused Akashi slightly a bit more.

"How can I know that you are someone to be trusted, Akashi-kun?"

Well isn't this interesting? Absolutely no one put their trust on Akashi even all those years that he is living. It was always 'yes', either from pure desperation or from fear to the red haired creature. But never before has someone will say yes because they trusted him.

Akashi thinks for a while. He wasn't prepared for this, it wasn't part of his calculations but he needs to think up something. Something humans would really take as a concrete declaration of a promise. And then it hit him. A way for humans to promise something that will gain their trust. A pinkie promise. He remembered another human teaching it to him. Wait, no one has even bothered to talk to him before despite for the demands to take away their dreams, then who taught him that? Akashi contemplated a little more before shrugging it off, he could recall it later, getting the big catch is all that matters.

"Well, what do you say for a pinkie swear?"

Akashi moved forward towards Kuroko with a sly smile on his face, this method was a sure foolproof, or so he was told, so he's sure that he would certainly bite the bait. Akashi held out his left pinkie to Kuroko for him to seal the deal, the smile never ceasing from his face. Kuroko became suspicious for a moment. Of all the methods it has to be pinkie promise but then again it is the simplest method. Kuroko brought his pinkie up but he did not immediately linked it to Akashi's. He waits for a few moments, trying to recollect his thoughts and assuring himself that this is the right thing to do now that medication could no longer help him much. With a nervous gulp of saliva, Kuroko shakily linked his pinkie with Akashi's and looked straight at the other's face who is displaying a pleased smile. Akashi moved closer to Kuroko and then he said,

"You're worried, perhaps scared even. The dreams that are supposed to numb your senses in a good way are backfiring on you. But fear not little one, for I am hear to take them away,"

It was like a mantra to seal a deal. Akashi felt. His power booming inside him once again in a long while and he's sure Kuroko could feel it too. The sudden burst of power, made Kuroko feel reassured that this is somewhat real, and not really a fantasy he thought it is.

Akashi was the first to let go. He stood up from the bed and went near the open window. The wind blew erratically upon Akashi's sudden closure of distance. Kuroko just looked at Akashi with astonishment. The red head looked back at Kuroko and smiled.

"Well then, now that a promise is made, would you like to sleep now?"

This is it. Kuroko thought. Once he closed his eyes and open them later in the morning, he would then conclude everything that had happened in this night. Kuroko nodded and let himself lay down once again on the bed. Akashi waved his hands and at that time, Kuroko felt the need to finally get some sleep and he feels that this one would be a peaceful one that he hasn't had in a long while. Kuroko closed his eyes, letting sleep took over him and his system.

Akashi smiled as he felt Kuroko's breathing evens out. The more he thinks about it though, his smile grew wider. Akashi chuckled, unable to hide it inside. He looked at the moon that is in a charming shape of a crescent. He caught a big one and he couldn't help but smile. Akashi took one more glance at Kuroko before he leaves and if Kuroko was awake and could hear him, maybe Kuroko would not even agree to Akashi's offer of service.

"But of course, dear Tetsuya, nothing in the world is free,"

**A/N WOOOO! gosh, after a whole month of not doing anything productive, I finally decided to make this thing. I just really want to upload this before my birthday (which is tomorrow yea imma Cancer). I am sorry for the delay of this chapter, school came in on the 2nd of June and since then teachers are bombarding us with shitloads of homeworks and projects. I am really really sorry. And just a note: I'm not good with constructing nightmares for the nightmares that I have are always weird that I really couldn't use those as reference. I tried my best so I hope you guys will like the update. This chapter holds a lot of keywords for future chapters and scenarios XD. So rant over, thank you for those who have out up with me till now!~ R&R please!~ Criticism is always welcome to help me improve! **


End file.
